Exclusive interview
by kaza85
Summary: Crack Fic feat A radio show that gets the chance to hold an interview with misc characters created by yamane sensei warning yaoi, don't like dont read. Ch1:crimsonspellCh 2:viewfinder
1. Crimson spell exclusive interview

**Disclaimer: **I Wish viewfinder and its characters belonged to me but alas they belong to Yamane Ayano

**Title: Crimson Spell : ****Exclusive Interview **

Pairing: Havi x Val x Ruruka

Setting : In a radio station, Val and Hal sitting on one side of a table with Ruruka on the other side.

Note: My 2nd fic and I'm just trying this out… pls let me know what you's think.. and if I should continue with more…

**Off-Air Worker** "Alrighty and one – two – three – Action!"

Ruruka : "Welcome my beloved fans to the exclusive interview where I, Ruruka shall – "

**Val** " Cough cough"

**Havi** : Multiple veins surface on forehead, though appears to be calm

**Ruruka **: Coughs "sorry – Where Val and I, Ruruka shall answer your questions"

**Havi:** Goes into rage mode and attempts to strangle Ruruka

**Val :** "Havi don't.. Ruruka's just joking ..right Ruruka?"

Ruruka : Slightly purple in the face "yes just joking!!"

**Val :** "that's it, Havi if you don't let Ruruka go this instant no sex for a week"

**Havi** : Death Glares at Val, than drops Ruruka not so gently only to grab something out of his robe… it's a book… now he's reading it…

**Ruruka **: coughs"Alright now back to business, the first question for all our fans out there, Havi, what would you be finding more interesting then giving our full attention to the fans?"

**Val:** looks down at the table, places his hand on his forehead and begins to shake his head slightly.

**Havi:** Begins to grin maniacly and shows Ruruka the front cover

**Ruruka :** "Let's see now – How to cook Rab…" Quite quickly Ruruka's colour fades off white and begins to shiver

**Val :** "Ummm Ruruka arent you suppose to be asking questions… and Havi you agreed not to bring that book – I even offered a full nights -"

**Havi **: Grins at Val "Go on tell the fans what you promised I'm sure they'd love to hear in detail of what was offered for a FULL night"

**Val :** …. Mumbles quietly "forget it"

**Ruruka: **Recovered "Party Pooper"

**Havi:** "Indeed" Coughs and quickly folds a corner of a page in the book to bookmark it and places it back in his robe.

**Ruruka:** …….. appears to have gone pale again...

**Val:** "Anyway since Havi and Ruruka are.." coughs "busy, I'll read out the first fan letter and answer it"

Pulls out a fan letter from the stack in front of them, " Hi, my name is Akira-san, first of I'd like to say I'm your greatest fan, my question is to you Ruruka, How do you feel about being left out of the" coughs "more energetic scenes" …………… "ummm I'm not to sure how to answer this so - "

**Ruruka :** "Of course you don't, you haven't asked me we'll let me tell you, I hate it – It's not fair" death glares at Havi " Why does HE get all the fun…I'm cuter…can be either sex…can last for hours…grrr…I want a piece of Val toooooo'

**Val :** goes back to shaking his head in his hands "Why me.."

**Havi :** Smirks "That's an easy question Val…because you're man and beast..a two in one package deal..not to mention one of a kind."

**Val :** Irritated "Is that all you ever think about..your rare collection?"

**Havi:** "Not at all… I like to cook too"

**Val :** shakes head

**Ruruka **: "STOP STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT" starts to weep "Life's not fair.."

**Havi :** continues to smirk "yes it is – I got Val.. man and beast"

**Ruruka :** "that's it, die you evil sorceror" Pulls out a butchers knife.. (don't ask from where)

**Havi :** grins sadistically "Bring it on Rabbit stew"

**Val:** "cut ..cut .. cut..switch to commercials, this isn't something Havi and Ruruka fans want to see!!"

**Ruruka and Havi :** war cries

**Val: **CUUUUUT!!!!

10 minutes later, after some adds and the crimson spell cast's departure..

**Radio channels Host** : sorry about that folks, there was a slight technical difficulty resulting in the rest of show being cancelled, hopefully we'll be able to reschedule the interview with crimson spells main cast on a future date and when the cast have recovered from their debut on air and now back to the show……


	2. Viewfinders exlusive inverview

**Title:**** Exclusive Interview part 2: Viewfinder Style **

**characters** Asami x Akihito x Feilong x special guest

**Setting :** In a radio station, a week from prt one's interview, Asami and special guest at one end, with Feilong and Takaba at the other.

**spoilers:**none

**Warning: **Beware of the fanfic!! May cause hysterics and or nosebleeds :P

**Previous Chapter:**

Exclusive Interview Part 1: Crimson Spell

**Off-Air Worker:** "Alrighty and one – two – three – Action! Yamane thank you for coming, I couldn't take it if your lead characters went crazy on me again."  
**Yamane:** "Crazy.. what do you mean, what happened?"  
**Akihito:** "We'll this is kinda what happened… you should be able to tell who is who sensei.."  
**Feilong as Ruruka:** "STOP STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT" starts to weep "Life's not fair.."  
**Asami as Havi :** continues to smirk "yes it is – I got Val.. man and beast"  
**Feilong:** "that's it, die you evil sorcerer" Pulls out a butchers knife.. (don't ask from where)  
**Asami:** grins sadistically "Bring it on Rabbit stew"  
**Feilong and Asami:** war cries  
**Yamane:** Multiple veins appear all over face  
**Asami:** moves chair slightly away from Yamane  
**Akihito: "**And that is how it went… Um sensei.."  
**Feilong:** Puts back butchers knife (don't ask where)  
**Asami:** "Yamane, if it pleases you give the order and I will personally punish Havi and Ruruka for disgracing you" smirks at the possibilities  
**Takaba:** Snorts  
**Fei:** stifles laughter  
**Yamane:** Breathing deeply, trying to calm self…veins slowly disappearing  
**Asami:** "What's wrong Takaba?" Grins knowing full well what's wrong.  
**Feilong:** Gets up from chair and stands behind Takaba, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hands caressing him, "maybe he want to be punished to.."  
**Takaba:** "Like hell I do.."  
**Yamane:** Appears to have forgotten cs mishap, widened eyes are now glued to Fei and Takaba  
**Asami:** "Feilong, this is not Takaba's fun hour, we're here for an interview… Let's start" Golden eyes glare at Fei  
**Takaba:** sighs in relief.. lets go of breath he didn't know he was holding onto  
**Yamane:** Slowly turns head towards Asami, veins begin to reappear..  
**Asami:** "Forget it.. Continue"  
**Takaba:** "Hey!" Glares at Asami  
**Feilong:** "Thank you for the offer Asami"  
**Yamane:** Eyes return, glued to Takaba and Feilong..  
**Asami:** "However.."  
**Yamane:** Returns death glare gaze towards Asami  
**Asami:** Clears throat, "However you better not be thinking of leaving me out of the fun."  
**Yamane:** goes into puppy eye mode giving Asami the full go ahead  
**Asami:** Moves to the front of Takaba**  
****Yamane:** Slightly starting to drool..  
**Feilong:** hums in delight, begins to peck Takaba's throat  
**Takaba:** "H..Hey, stop that.. Fei, Asami stay back"  
**Asami:** "Ready to give the fans what they want Takaba?" Moves hand to unzip his pants..  
**Yamane:** Pulls out some Yaoi rules cheer flags.. Unable to keep self control starts to hyper drool..  
**Off Air-Worker:** "Hey, Hey, this is suppose to be an interview, not a three-way fest."  
**Yamane:** Death glares  
**Feilong:** Death glares  
**Asami:** Death glares  
**Takaba:** Sighs in relief thinking his of the hook  
**Off Air-Worker:** pales, "I change my mind.. please continue…but the interview.."  
**Asami:** "Alright, Alright.. Takaba first question, what's it like to have two powerful men wanting to devour you"  
**Off Air-Worker:** "Umm your suppose to answer fan's questions not make up your own.."  
**Asami:** Glares..  
**Fei: **Completely in his own world.. suckling Takaba's n**eck****  
****Takaba:** Unable to hold back, Moans  
**Yamane:** "Go on Asami, answer the first question.. anything to keep _Mr. nobody_ quiet"  
**Off-Air Worker:** Eyes begin to fill with tears "Sensei.."  
**Yamane:** Ignores and looks back to Fei.. starts to wave Go Yaoi flags again  
**Asami: **Pulls first letter of table, opens "Takaba, what's it like to have two powerful men wanting to devour you"  
**Off-Air Worker:** "Heyyy.. Don't pretend to read fans letter to replace with your own questions!!"  
**Asami: Glares,** "I am not replacing the question, here read for yourself" holds out letter for worker to read  
**Off-Air Worker:** "….Okay, Okay you win"  
**Takaba: **Moans quite loud… One of Fei's hands seem to have gone wondering..  
**Asami:** vein appears annoyed at missing out "Fei can you let Takaba answer his question."  
**Fei:** pulls hand away.. "Of course"  
**Yamane:** growls in frustration  
**Takaba:** whimpers painfully at loss "Please.."  
**Asami:** "So delicious.."  
**Fei:** "Hmm I agree.. We'll Takaba, If you want more answer me, what's it link to have both me and Asami".. licks Takaba's neck "..devour you?"  
**Takaba:** "Intense.. more I want it.. Please"  
**Fei:** "As you wish" moves back to chair and sits Takaba on his lap.. hands wonders back into new location…  
**Takaba:** starts to pant heavily  
**Asami:** Growls  
**Yamane:** "Now, Now Asami, don't spoil Takaba's fun.. though if u want to add to it.."  
**Asami:** Ponders of a second "If it's for Takaba's fun.."  
**Fei:** finds special spot  
**Takaba:** "Ahhh.. Yes" Begins Moaning, sexually pleased  
**Asami:** Moves back to position himself in front of Takaba  
**Yamane:** "Now if only Havi learnt to share Val.."  
**Off-Air Worker:** "Cut, Cut.. Getting to explicit for a live radio broadcast… quick"  
**Yamane:** "Party Pooper"  
**Fei:** "Is this were u like it?"  
**Takaba:** Gives of Muffled moan as yes since Asami has filled his mouth.  
**Off-Air Worker:** "cutttt!!"  
**  
**A Few hours later, after technical difficulties and the Viewfinders cast and special guests departure.. **Radio channels Host :** sorry about that folks there was a slight technical difficulty resulting in the rest of show being cancelled, hopefully we'll be able to reschedule another Yamane interview on a future date when the cast have learned to control their desires and our Off-Stage worker recovers from having been scarred for life from Asami's punishment.. now back to the show……


End file.
